Citrus Blossoms in Moonlight
by Blue Moon Moments
Summary: Taking place years after the anime series; Maki is told the family secret, much to Ren's irritatation. However, Ren finds himself drawn to Maki in more ways than he had even though possible, can he get Maki to trust him? A human that smells of cirtus blossoms on a cool crisp night...will she be a hunted meal or a desired person to his cold lifeless heart. R/M pairing, AU, don't own
1. Chapter 1

_(After constantly hearing people's ideas and encouragement about this idea, I did enjoy the funny series and I like the memorable characters, I do highly recommend __**wolfgrl1423 **__story, it gave me ideas because it stayed true to the characters and the plots...Hopefully this comes out okay...this was written on a whim, but I have come to realize the connection and chemistry the two side characters could create...)_

Chapter 1

Maki sighed and yawned as she walked alongside her best friends, Karin Makka and Kenta Usui, she was glad that they were all able to get accepted into a local university near Tokyo, they were all able to walk home together and hang out on the weekends. She grinned as she watched the couple next to her exchange shy glances and blush, it was times like these she felt like a third wheel, but she did promise Karin's father that she would always chaperone (even though it seemed that he was the only one concerned about his daughtor and her boyfriend being alone together, regardless of the fact that Kenta was a complete gentleman with a pure heart that only cared about Karin's happiness).

This also made her kinda miss her late suitor Winner, but after a few dates in high school, the old spark crush that started her fascination of the honorable and handsome boy became short lived due to his constant fawning over Karin, even though it was clear that she wouldn't choose anyone over Kenta, and the fact that dispite the years of his continuous training he still hadn't matured into a grown young man who couldn't get her name right. This led into a fierce confrontation when Maki was informed that Winner was only interested in her to gain points with Karin, even if he did date Maki instead for 2 years. It hurt her, but she did have her own suspicions over time by all the signals she observed. She was upset at him by what he did, and she did eventually forgive him when he asked for it. She was happy for her friends relationship, though she did miss the attention, but that wasn't what relationships were about right?

Karin glanced over at her best friend to her right as they continued to walk,  
"Maki-chan, what's the matter?"  
"Huh? Oh! Just thinking a few things over, just glad its Thursday, so what  
do you wanna do now?"  
"Hhhhhhhmmmmmm, we are spending the night, but I do have an afternoon shift at Julian's tomorrow... we could go shopping?"  
Maki raised an eyebrow, "I thought you were saving your money to pay yourphone bill?"  
"Oh! Right, hee hee..."  
Kenta turned his head to scan the road before they crossed, "we could just hang out at the park, we can study and just relax before our shifts start?"  
Karin clapped her hands excitedly, "perfect, I'll make you a wonderful picnic lunch and-"  
"-and we'll make sure you actually get some studying in!" Maki laughed at Karin's red face.  
"I study!"  
"Only when your not making eyes at Usui-chan, then there's the nosebleeds-"  
"Maki! Its so embarrassing, stop it!"  
Kenta looked down at Karin with a look of deep concern, "Karin, how's your  
nose now? Remember, you can always use my neck whenever you need it,  
okay?"  
"Kenta" Karin blushed crimson and tried to hide her face behind her dark maroon hair.

Maki grinned slyly at Usui's commitment to her best friend, they where both odd and innocent, but perfect for each other. She was also aware of best friend being related to vampires, so they didn't make her uncomfortable anymore, it actually made her life more interesting after she learned the truth. She wasn't mad, and didn't blame them for their concerns, it actually made her love the family even more. She was allowed to visit more now and even converse with the family, they all seemed to like her more than Usui, but that was because they liked to tease him(or in Henry's case, threaten) because he was dating Karin.  
Surprisingly she got along well with the family over time, even Carrara liked her no nonsense attitude, Henry thought her was a good influence and defender to his daughtors, and even little Anju got over her petty jealousy and began to accept her as another big sister who could also spoil her and brush her pretty long silver hair. The only family member that seemed to disapprove of her, or even try, was Karin's older brother, Ren. She almost got to meet him the second time she was allowed to visit their home after the decision was made about her keeping their secret. He had bust out of the living room, angry and snarling, and didn't notice Maki walking quietly through the front door. Their eye met, forest green to flashing gold, both in suprise and awe of their differences. Ren had then deeply inhaled throgh his pointed nose and eyes widening he then used his supernatural speed upstairs to his room. Ever since that awkward moment 3 years ago, Maki noticed that every time she ran into Ren he would gave the same reactions or go out of his way to avoid her altogether. She did feel insulted at first by the handsome man, but she wasn't one to hold a grudge against anyone so she just ignored the other strange incidences over time, even if it did annoy her to no end by the guy's supposed prejudice of her.

She sighed remembering the weird encounters that often took place whenever she was over, maybe it was for the best, his sisters did warn her that Ren was a womanizer whenever he needed to feed on stressful blood. He wasn't as refined and courteous as his family.  
Maki watched herbest friend's blashful expression, hard to believe she and her brother Ren were related, quite different to say the least.

"Sorry Karin, I'll stop teasing you as long as you don't explode and faint on us ok?"  
Karin, still blushing, laughed as well, "I love you guys, even if you do drive me crazy."  
Her companions grinned at her as they linked arms with her in the middle walking down the road.

Hours later, Maki was with Karin in their PJs looking over their biology assignments, it was the only class they were in together, but it benefited them to work together and hang out to study. Karin was smart, but did need to be reminded to focus occasionally. Karin needed help in high school to pass her classes or else the school would have to meet her parents during the day. To avoid this and protect her family's secret, she would have Usui and Maki tutor her to help her grades.

After a night of reading about microscopic cells, and brushing Anju's long hair as she basked in their attention, Maki walked down stairs into the kitchen where she found Carrara pouring a glass of liers blood. Instead of her usual red outfit, she wore an elegant black evening gown with matching heels and a jeweled necklace dangled around her neck sparkling in the dim kitchen lights.

Maki bowed at the door in respect, "Good evening, Mrs. Makka, how are you tonight?" Carrara turned around with an elegantly raised brow, "Maki-chan, thank goodness there is finally someone else with a clear head in this house." Maki smiled and walked towards the cupboard of a cup to get a drink of water, "you and Mr Henry have plans tonight? Your black dress looks nice." "Thank you dear, at last someone with good taste has noticed, and to answer your question; We did have plans tonight to go to the opera, but that poor excuse of a 'mamas boy' changed our plans at the last possible second once he received word that his mother got into an argument with a resturant manager about not paying her bill, I sware that woman needs to be locked up for good or put out of her misery once and for all!" Maki slightly smiled, she was aware of the rivalry and had met Karin's crazy grandmother more times than she wished to, regardless if her odd cheery personality. Carrara picked up her purse and walked towards the door, "I better leave now with Anju to search for my dimwitted husband. There's riceballs in the fridge incase you girls get hungry, and don't worry Karin made them." Maki grinned at the memory of her first visit when Carrara and Anju tried to cook her dinner, while it looked perfect to the eyes the taste was inedible. "Have a goodnight Carrara-sama!" Maki grinned as she waved. Carrara smirked over her shoulder before disappearing into the dark hallway.

Maki shrugged and chuckled shacking her head, there was never a dull moment around here, and she kinda loved them for their quirks. Being an only child she didnt have any siblings, and her parents were often working at their two store locations. As strange as it seemed, Karin's family was like a vacation and loving time for her as if they were her second family. Her happly contented mood was interuped by a deep baritone voice that seemed to be panting in the doorway, "Wh-what are you doing here?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ren's day, or in this case night, started out fairly normal, he only slept during the day so he could work or go out at night to fulfill his blood affinity from stressful young woman. It was no secret that he enjoyed beautiful women, and he did love the sweet taste of a woman's stressed blood over a males stressed blood any day. It was also a way of escaping from his crazy family, he made a rule to never bring his dates home. Sometimes when time wasn't on his side, he would simply encourage his date to let him spend the night, or day just sleeping, he didn't need a coffin. If he did spend the night, oftentimes it did lead to sex, he didn't mind, it was his own way of releaving stress. He did keep in contact with a few women favorites of his who were beautiful after he removed their stress, or if the blood quality was tasty. And he wasn't cheap either, he had no problems treated his dates on expensive high life thrills, he basks in the best the world had to offer since he was from a wealthy family. He had no objections that he was born with a silverspoon in his mouth, but he did work for the family business of stock and trading with European countries. He just grew bored easily when work was too predictable, or when his family life drama gave him a headache. Sometimes it took him two to three women a night to releave his stress and migraines.

With his odd sister, and crazy family, life didn't give him a chance to be bored. He soon learned to adjust to Usui dating his sister, he was an okay guy and took care of her both day and night, he never told him that he secretly respected him for being a man of his word and responsible.

Then life took a turn for the worse, when SHE showed up at his doorstep. His sister's little human friend with the big green eyes, he remembered only seeing her in a distance once when walked to pick up Karin from kindergarten, she just looked like any other odd human child to him, he was only in 4th grade at the time so he didn't really think much of it, and growing up he never really associated with his sisters' friends because he was away at all prep boys schools the majority of his life. Seeing Maki again years later as a young woman was already shocking enough, but what he didn't anticipate was the smell.

He had been angry and upset leaving the family meeting over the discussion of Ms. Tokitou becoming an ally to their family, why didnt they just tell the entire country of Japan while they were at it? No matter what he said, it didn't matter, they were not going to erase her memory, she was their new ally in the daytime.  
He had stepped out of the living room to go outside and get some air, and possibly a date, but his senses were pulsing when he caught the sight and smell if the young woman at his front door. He remembered Maki as a child with dark hair and big green eyes, but this wasn't a child staring at him, it was a young woman with the same innocent deep green eyes that captivated his attention. She was short and thin, but she obviously wasn't piete, her curves reminded him of the goddess Venus, but hers were real. Her dark hair had grown down her back and had green highlights that were pulled out of her face. Her cheeks became rosy as she stared back at him in wonder, her natural pink lips parted as she stared. What had him nearly floored, was her smell. Her smell made him nearly lose his mind and physically lose control of his body, her scent was natural. Vampires naturally had very sensitive noses, which is why they didn't like garlic or stinky human foods and spices. Ren did often pick women who didn't wear over powering purfume, and very often requested that they showered beforehand. Maki's scent was a sweet natural smell with only a hint of herbal citris soap, and her blood, gave off an even greater intoxicating scent than he had ever smelled before. At first he thought that it was her stress, but he didn't sense any stress in her at all, and his senses were never wrong. He didn't even react this way when he had his first blood tasting when he was young. His entire body became both weak and strong all at the same time, and his natural instincts screamed at him to take the woman before him as his. He had to grit his teeth because his fangs enlarged inside if his mouth, he had never felt such a carnal longing to be satisfied in his life. In a last ounce if strength, he broke the connection of their eyes and dashed upstairs to his room to grab a bottle of stressed out workaoholics blood and drank till it was completly empty. Even though he was sated, his body and mind couldn't forget the beguiling small and lovely green eyes. He also knew that if he did drink Maki's blood, or worse try to seduce her, his family lock him away in his coffin forever, like they tried with his crazy grandmother.

Ever since that day, years ago, he avoided Maki whenever he could, when she came over, he went out and stayed out (sometimes for days depending how long she would visit), and what made it worse was his family invited her over often because they grew to love her as an addition to the family. He hated it when she was over, because then he would have to make up excuses about leaving and find multiple stressed women per night just to releave himself. He threw himself into his work at the office to attempt to get the girl, no woman, out of his mind.

Just last year, he found out that Maki was dating the pathetic excuse of a vampire hunter that fell for his sister. He had hoped that a guy in her life would help motivate him to move on with his life. But when he saw them together at a Christmas party hosted by his family, he felt a wave if nausea and possesiveness, he never trusted the so called hunter and to witness him use an innocent girl like Maki to get to her best friend made him sick. He had even broken the glass of blood in his hand as he watched the Winner boy praise her and touch her hand and bare shoulders that weren't covered by her dress. Had Usui and Henry not pulled him into the kitchen to remove the glass crystal from his hand he would had done something he would later regret. He was shocked later on to learn that Maki was the one who learned about the boy's deception, and even forgave him for his cruel actions! Usui even asked him why his eyes were glowing like gold lasers? What was she doing to him? He barely talked to her and she was effecting him! Why did she even date that idiot?

As relieving as it was to learn that she was no longer attached, he still couldn't approach her, even in her early stages of stress her smell was more fregrant and nearly drove him to insanity. After her break up he began to stalk her during her first semester at the university, it had to be on cloudy days or during her evening classes or the sun could kill him. He berated himself for his actions towards the young lady, he was able to feed on a few stressed college students to keep his strength, but he couldn't stop himself from getting wifs of her scent, and watch her expressive green eyes. He began to learn more about her just by observation, she was very intelligent both on paper in person. She was innocent but not naive, optimistic when she faced any challenge, and had a sassy wit that she only used to mildly tease his sister and boyfriend. Anju learned about his reckless activities from her bats that followed and spied on him. She informed him that she wouldn't tell the rest of the family of his affections towards Maki if he ceased his stalking. Denying her assumptions that he would have affection towards a pothetic mere human, he did stop stalking Maki without anyone's knowledge (except Anju), but Ms. Tokitou's deep green eyes and tempting scent was constantly linguring in his mind as he threw himself into his work and girlfriends.

Last month he went on a business trip to Europe for a couple weeks to see famly and look up some old flings, however, many were either married or engaged. The happiness they gave off made Ren feel sick to his gut, even vampires can feel the content satisfaction of intimate relationsips, something he couldn't understand. He found himself avoiding the vampire social hours to seek the local beauties to entertain him. But no matter how charming and exquisit the women were, none of them had the smells and eyes he wanted. He felt even more disgusted and disappointed in himself for not even being able to bring himself to even try and make-out with a few before drinking from them. Flying back to Japan he immediantly went home and collapesed on the couch in the darkened livingroom, taking a deep breath he breathed in the comforting scent that seemed to welcome him home. Wait-the smell was familiar, it came from the pillow cushion, it was Maki's scent! That wonderful sweet scent that seemed to tease him and warp him into a coacoon of warmth. He found himself gripping the pillow, nails digging into it as he pushed it into his face to inhale and wished that it was Maki's smooth curves that he was clutching to himself. Maki must have been in this room with his family early in the week before he returned. He pulled back the pillow in suprised recognition when he reached a new thought, he...missed...Maki...when he was gone, when he was away, when she came over and he left for his evening feedings and short lived pleasures...rediciulous!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was only 11pm, and he felt exhausted, no matter how many hours he spent trying to take his mind off of his sister's best friend nothing seemed to work for him. It had been years since he had first laid eyes upon Maki personally and he still didn't gave the nerve to actually approach her about the connection he felt from her. He had been at the office an hour after dusk and he had spent that majority of the time gazing at the picture of Maki on his sister's Facebook. What was wrong with him? He had more self-control than that! And for a little human woman the same age as his sister?

Becoming angry, he left the office early and texted nine of his girlfriends who always had tasty stressed out blood, and tempting bed companions. Trying to releave himself with each went by faster then he originally thought, and each time he couldn't get Maki out of his head. He knew he had overinduged in his thirst for blood, yet he had stopped by the homes of 3 more beautiful women in hopes of getting Maki out of his system, but as he erased the memories of each woman before he left them he felt disgusted wih himself. He always held himself with a sense of dignity and principles but now felt like a monster with no sense of awareness or morals. He dragged himself into the house and staggered over to the kitchen to splash some water on his face in the hopes of clearing his head, he was glad his family had called to tell him they would be out hunting his wild grandmother, he needed some peace and quiet. However, when his hand gripped he door knob, the wave of sweet blood and citrus blossoms flooded his senses. His sated hunger and need returned with a vengeance, his cold heart pulsing in his pointed ears. Impossible! He had been with twelve women that night, he was full with enough blood to last for 3-4 days, and his body was tired due the rigorous activities he did to release himself during his dates. Why was he now hungry and etching to see, touch, and smell the source of his wondeful torture.

Why was Maki here? Wasn't she suppose to work at her parent's store tomorrow? His dumb sister probably needed tutoring in biology again, damn it!  
He clutched at the collar of his shirt as if to drown out the smell luring him into the kitchen by cutting off his windpipe. He found himself gripping the doorframe, sharp fingers digging into the wood, as he tried to control himself as the door opened to reveal Maki from behind. She was simply taking a drink of water and licked her lips, he felt his blood race heavily as he watched her tounge trace over her pouty pink lips. She had yet to notice him till his panting voice was heard did she turn around.

"Wh-what are you doing here?"  
She then slowly turned around to face him and he once again had to struggle to breathe. He had never seen her in nightclothes before, and compared to the scantily dressed women he had accompanied that night her long light blue pants hid her legs well, but her tight white shirt revealed her Venus figure, with her long hair hanging down and spread over her shoulders, she looked like an innocent angel of modesty with her pure eyes glowing dark green from the moonlight coming through the the kitchen window.  
She licked her lips again before she spoke,

"I was thirsty, what's going on Ren-san? I haven't seen you since last spring, are you okay? You look exhauted."  
Ren snorted and tried to straighten himself by tugging his shirt collar loose,

"Why would a pathetic little human have any interest in my well being?"

He hoped that by insulting her she might leave him alone and forget about him. His body's muscles began to feel tighter and harder than normal, and he couldn't understand why his body was suddenly full of energy while he was exhausted at the same time. Ren prayed she wouldn't notice what she was doing to him.  
"Come on Ren-san, no need to put on a tough guy act. I'm told I'm a very good at listening and offering advice..."

He already knew that just by watching her from a distance long ago, she wasn't naive, but her innocence would be his undoing, his fangs began to grow in his mouth against his own accord, his fangs never went out of control before, what was wrong with him?  
"Hey Ren, you okay, you look like your in pain."

His heart nearly stopped when she laid a gentle hand on his arm. How did she even get next to him, why didn't he even notice?  
"Ren-san, d-do you need blood?"  
His body began to roar in demand in great need of not only her blood, but it also craved her warm touch and beauty to submit to all of his needs, body,mind, and soul. Gridding his teeth together in pain he shut his eyes and hissed.  
"Don't come near me..."  
"Ren-san, you're in pain, I can tell! Please, let me help you!"  
Ren grunted to fight off his urges and primal instincts to grab the hand still on his arm to smell the blood pumping through the veins in her wrist. He knew for sure that the smell of her blood combined with her natural sweet smell would make her taste even more intoxicating than he had ever imagined.  
"Get away...please..."

He hardly begged in his life, only once had he lowered his pride and dignity to ask Usui to save his sister years ago while walking in the burning daylight. Now, he was begging a young human woman of all people to spare his sufferings that she unconsciously done to him. As his mother would say, how the mighty have fallen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Maki began to get worried as she watched Ren struggle to even stand up straight as he staggered into the kitchen. His handsome face looked wore and exhausted and his collar looked wrinkled from his tight grip on his shirt. He looked completely exhausted and stressed out compared to his normal cool and composed appearance. His silver hair was tasseled and wet from the sweat on his forehead, from what she had always noticed of the normally well groomed vampire, this one was close to collapsing and being skittish by her presence. Anytime she spoke or moved close to him, he would snap at her or hiss at her like an animal to try and scare her. She wasn't afraid of him, out if all the crazy stuff she had been witnessing with Karin over the years, she learned long ago how to control herself when in a dangerous position, think fast and be quick to move aside. But she never believed that Ren would ever hurt her, sure she didn't know him that much, but he did promise Karin he wouldn't harm her or Usui. Usui even told her how vampires drank, or in Karjn's case injected, to people and animals. He himself offered himself to Karin whenever she started to have a nosebleed. It might be different for Ren though...for all she knew he could be dying.

"Ren, I understand that you don't like me or trust me, but please let me help you. Do want me to call someone? Karin is still in the shower so I can't get her, just tell me what you need, ok?"

Ren's golden eyes widened and became brighter as he staggered closer to her, she noticed his nose begin to wheeze and take deep breathes of air.

She wondered if it was a good idea to allow the handsome man, who at the moment seemed to have the same characteristics of a panting dog, to drink her blood while standing in the family's kitchen. She was bitten by Anju the first time when she was bitter, it wasn't too painful, it felt like a quick sting that removed her envy for a couple of weeks, and she felt fine afterwords, just sleepy. It kinda reminded her of donating blood during the annual blood drives at school.

Maki also felt sorry for Ren, and always had since she first met him. Even when his family described him she felt even more sorry for him, why make these bad choices for himself, he seemed like a smart guy and was very loyal to his family when he was very protective of his little sisters. Why was he so vulnerable in her presence? At this point his fangs were not only protruding they were piercing his lips.

"Ren!" She called out as he stumbled and fell to the floor. The impact of his tempered skull cracked one of the tiles like a spider's web. Yet, no blood was leaking from his new scratch as Maki knelled down to examine him.

"Ren-san, please! Tell me what you need and I'll get help, please!" She pleaded as she used all her strength to pull him upward towards her folded legs to rest his injured head in her lap. Maki bit her lower lip nervously as she watched Ren's eyes flutter open to quietly gaze at her. He was still panting with his mouth open, and his nostrils seemed to flare with every breath he took. His golden eyes were flashing as they made contact with hers.

Both were now sitting on the kitchen floor tiles, once again with their gazes locked, both became breathless.

Maki made up her mind, she will help Karin's brother, even if it hurt her. But Ren didn't want to hurt her, right?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Now lest than angry and more than exhausted, Ren was literally pushing himself away from Maki. With sorrowful amber eyes he made one last attempt to warn her, "Don't come near me, Maki...Please."

It was the way he said it that caught Maki's attention. At that moment she understood the source of his agony. "You really need blood, don't you?"

His silence might as well have been a nod.

With calmness, Maki approached Ren. Whose back was now against the sink with nowhere else to go. Ironic that he was now being trapped by a woman instead of the other way around.

The closer she got the louder her pulse hammered in his pointed ears. Controlled as if she had done this before.

"I-it's not…safe." He wheezed as she knelt beside him.

Maki cleared a side of her neck for Ren, "Here, just take what you need."

He watched her jugular beat from underneath her skin. The heartbeat pulling him into a hypnotic stance. It sounded encouraging to his inner beast, which began to give him an inner strength he didn't know that he possessed. He last few ounces of sanity were lost when Maki gently gripped his chin with her smooth hand to guide him closer.

_"Please_..." her soothing voice pleading to him was that final straw.

Ren wrapped his arms around Maki's trim waist which caused her to softly gasp as his fingers dragged over the curves of her hips. He dragged her soft body into his own hard one, causing him to echo her sigh. In the back of Ren's mind he wondered why he felt relieved as well as excited to simply holding the young woman. Pulling her closer so that she now sat on his lap, he became fully aware that she fit him perfectly, how was that even possible? He wasn't planning to seduce her, yet he felt more than tempted to just drink from her at that moment.

Her gasps told him that she had probably never been held by a male before like this, and thank God! His inner monster growled in satisfaction at the new knowledge, the honor alone to holding such a rare beauty was already overwhelming as it was for him, but to be the first made him even more excited with anticipation. How long has it been since he had been truly be excited by the surge of the hunt?

_Far too long..._

He pushed his nose between her neck and shoulder to nuzzle her skin and inhale more of her citrus scent. His sensitive senses basked in the surprised woman he held on the kitchen floor as he continued to breath her in and linger his touch to her soft body. His hands and claws itched to explore more of her curves and possibly her long soft tresses. Stalling for more time, he gave into the temptation and began to gently lick the spot on her neck where he would place his mark. Maki's skin was even more mouthwatering than anything he could imagine. She was different, very different from the females of the rest of her race. His ears picked up on her soft moans as she reacted to his touch, so he began to softly place open mouth kisses on her skin. As her sweet moans turned to throaty groans that made his body harden even more, he pulled at her t-shirt collar to access more skin. When he added his tongue again he felt her soft hands come up from her sides to gently hold onto the back of his neck and the other holding the back of his shirt. Shocked that she would touch him in return with her warm hands made him catch his breathe, he was licking at her like an animal and she still accepted him.

He pulled back a bit to gaze at her face and saw her eyes shut and her neck tilted in submission to him. His gaze fixated on her pink lips as she tried to hold back the noises she made by biting her lower lip. He was well aware of that old habit of hers, and it was one that always drove him crazy. He placed a finger on her lower lip to trace her lips and made her release the lower one to become more pouted. Her green eyes opening to stare at him in fascination as he continued to lightly trace her lips with his finger, completely memorized.

"R-Ren-san?" Maki's soft voice seemed to pull him from his examination of her mouth as he once again found himself gazing into the dark green eyes that now looked darker and deeper than before.

"F-forgive me, Ms. Maki-chan..." he breathed out watchign as her eyes widened at the fact that he addressed her by her first name.

"I-I trust you, Ren-sama..." He eyes shut again as she turned her neck in his direction again.

Unbelievable! She shouldn't trust him! She hardly knew him! Didn't his family tell her anything?

_Maki, why?_

Frustrated by her beguiling scent and confused thoughts he returned to licking at Maki's neck to savor the taste of her skin before planting his teeth firmly into her neck. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he gave into the thirst.


End file.
